User blog:RoadstoJudah/The Hunter: Lore
Part I: Preface Okay, so, Chrome crashed right after I finished this part, so to sum up what I said, this is the lore prior to The Hunter. Part II: The Dawn of Man It would be dishonest to make the Dawn of Man synonymous with the Dawn of Time, because, like our universe, they are not one in the same. There are many, many, gods - infinite amounts, but the one that created humanity, earth, the universe that Man inhabits, and all else we know is named Eeyr. Eeyr's dominion spreads far and wide, but it's important to note that Eeyr is not like any God in any monotheistic religion we've seen. Yishmew is prone to the same faults Man has, and the fact Man was created by him is the reason for these faults. Each God has their own dominions and "kingdom" of sorts, and it is unclear, or even, perhaps, entirely incomprehensible to humans what other dominions may be like. Eeyr created Mankind using his dominion, of which has no name to Man, because Man is a manifestation of this dominion. His kingdom, minions, knights, whatever you want to call them, are angels. These angels have the possibility of being both good and evil, although each angel still serves under Eeyr and follows his will. There are five archangels serving Eeyr: Thunneon, Yalziel, Memphreon, Vaphenel, and Oril. They're the angels of the Sun, Moon, Stars, Earth, and Hades, respectively. Speaking of Hades, there is a Hell, but not like any Hell we know. It is populated by only the souls of the sinful dead, with no demons or devils. What it means to sin against Eeyr is laid out in his holy book, of which has no true name, but is called The Gospel. The angels look similar to Seraphim, but are not entirely alike. Eeyr's angels, sometimes called Harbingers, possess four wings and four arms, and sometimes two heads. They may also appear in hellish, devilish forms and prey upon men. Part III: The First Sin When Earth was created, it was nothing but thick brush, and was known only under one name: Tamaken. Thunneon describes this to the prophet Antiochus by saying: "In The First Dawn, there was nothing but thickets. All was wood and animal, and there was peace. Verily, trouble arose only when Man was made." There were two families at the beginning: Plinius on one side, and Senecus on the other. Plinius was a peaceful but powerful and steadfast family man, and he was part of the Yennite family. Senecus was an irate and burly man, who was part of the Chaekli lineage. Trouble arose when a one-sided rivalry arose between the two families. Senecus would berate the Yennites and steal their cattle for seemingly no reason at all. Truth is, Senecus was jealous of Plinius's fruitful farm. Senecus would stalk Plinius through the woods and attempt to provoke him with curses so foul, some claim they hear them to this day in those damned woods. As Plinius gathered water for his sickly daughter, Aelia, Senecus threatened to abuse and raze her. It is unclear in what matter he meant by this, but Plininus took great defensive care following the confrontation. He prepared his sons and daughters to defend themselves against the Chaekli, and taught them how to make use of weapons. One night, Senecus sneaks into Plinius's home and slits his throat. That first blood stained the soil of Earth, darkening it. Awakening to choking, Plinius's son, Marcus, beats Senecus to death in an act of bloody fury. Subsequently, the two families drift and form nations. These nations become Yennia and Chaeklia, and war is waged between the two. Eventually, the war came to a head: 500 Yennite warriors remained, led by the fearless warrior Fakhri, of whom tales are still told. Fakhri and his men fought so bravely, they are thought to have ascended to angels, but ultimately, they were slaughtered by the Chaekli. And so the rest of man continued down this hellish path, the father of Man as we know it being the very first sinner. Part IV: The Progeny of Senecus And so it came to pass that the Chaekli broke into civil war. Of course, this was bound to happen, due to the nature of the Chaekli lineage. Society in the centuries following the death of Senecus and Plinius were soaked in bloodshed. Throughout their many wars, many nations rose and fell, and as such, tales of warriors waded in and out of history. The world began to change religiously, and soon enough, there were men and women who did not believe in Eeyr very much at all, and the legends of hero-gods were born. For instance, the warrior mentioned earlier—Fakhri—became a hero-god of sorts in the eyes of some, despite being a Yennite and inherently at odds with the Chaekli. There were also Chaekli hero-gods, such as Amulius, the hero-God of a now-vanished splinter faction of Chaekli, the Kazaan. From these legends set the stage for The Hunter's hubris that appears in ''The Hunter. '' However, this heresy was often punished. Evil angels would come to Earth in the forms of dragons, ghouls, impossible cosmological beings, and devils and raze and plunder the blasphemous lands. This brings us to the longest survivng continous Chaekli society: Mornhall. The country of Mornhall resides where Italy is in our own world, and is home to a very humble, quiet, and pious populus. Part V: The Hunter The Hunter resides in Mornhall and hunts for the local villages. However, no one quite knows who the Hunter is, what his real name is, ''what ''he is (although he is presumably human), or how old he is. There are many legends about The Hunter's origin, such as that he is the progeny of an evil angel and a witch, but other rumors suggest his birth was no anomaly. Regardless, there is an immense amount of conflicting information about The Hunter. What we do know is this: *He has lived in Mornhall for an indeterminate amount of time, but long enough to be trusted as a reliable source of food. *He is a warrior and archer of unbelivable caliber. Such prowess in combat has never before been seen in humanity, ever. *He appears to be roughly thirty years old, but seems to not age. As Antiochus grew ripe with old age, The Hunter seemed not to change very much at all. *He, when religious, expressed mild admiration of both Senecus and Plinius. The Hunter, however, is said to have the soul of Senecus himself—this is said by Thunneon to Antiochus, the local priest. Antiochus was always wary of The Hunter, as humanity had a tendency to worship hero-gods. He suspected that if The Hunter pronounced himself a hero-god, great plague would fall upon the land. But The Hunter never did. And with this, a steady peace was upon Mornhall, until a famine began. This famine enraged The Hunter and demoralized the people. Antiochus was steady in his resolve in dedication, proclaiming it was a test by God, but The Hunter was nevertheless perturbed. The famine continued for some time, and many began to die. The Hunter grew desperate in his prayers to Eeyr, but got no answer. The Hunter, bemused by emotions, felt he had no choice. And then it happened. Through unknown means, The Hunter seemed to pinpoint the location of God in the Firmament. With tens of thousands of arrows, he left the village and went deep into the thicket from which the curses of Senecus may still be heard. From there, he loaded his crossbow, and fired arrows at Eeyr for days. The volley of arrows seemed to do nothing for a short time, but soon enough, the village noticed a shift. No physical shift, but a shift metaphysically, in which one could almost feel Eeyr's injuries in their bones. With time, the corpse of Eeyr fell from the sky and onto the ground. There it lay, bloodied, brusied, and filled with ''thousands ''of arrows. This is why the power of the Hunter is unknown - because no man can slay a god, much less one such as Eeyr. In addition, when a character is worshipped in any form, they do, in a sense, become godlike. If you started worshipping The Hunter right now instead of Eeyr, he would likely start behaving and thinkin like a God. Part VI: Conclusion This is where the movie starts. The movie will make sense without reading all of this, but if you do read this all, many of the references and character motivations fall into place. That's all for now. Thanks, - Adam Category:Blog posts